I Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: Bruce goes missing after the battle. Tony finds him at a bus stop and Bruce isn't eager to stay.


A/N: This fic is dedicated to Linnéa(aka Epke on FanFic) and her friend, Lina. These lovely ladies' came up with the idea of Bruce not actually going back with Tony after the battle. Instead, Bruce ends up at a Bus stop and then sometime in the distant future they meet again.

Chapter: 1 of 3

Warnings: There will be slash in the next chapter—rating will change to M for Romance

* * *

Tony wrinkled his nose after he opened his mask. The city smelled like a burnt hotdog which oddly enough was sort of pleasant. The last small fire had been extinguished and Tony couldn't help but think about the field day that the reporters were going to have about all the costly damage that happened to the city.

At least this time he wouldn't have to worry about the government suing him for 'irresponsible and destructive assistance'. One smug blonde reporter actually questioned the necessity of his 'dangerous and uncontrollable' anti-matter charges. The question itself was preposterous because when those charges were fired it made him feel badass for at least the next thirty minutes.

No, this time the blame would be placed upon a bunch of "aliens" and a God's temper tantrum— and the hulk who had probably accounted for at least thirty-seven percent of the damage. At the thought of Bruce, Tony began to wonder where the man had disappeared to.

The group was supposed to go for Shawarma. A disappearing Banner had just ruined that plan.

He looked up towards the sky before closing his mask. With one last look at the rest of the assembled Avengers he took to the sky in search of the good Doctor.

* * *

Bruce looked up at Tony. His eyes squinted at the setting sun as Tony slowly descended several feet onto the cracked pavement with a 'clunk'. Tony opened his mask and looked around before he made his way other to where Bruce sat by himself at a bus stop bench.

"The damsel doesn't even get a kiss from her Knight and shining armor?" Tony said standing in front of Bruce.

"Excuse me?" replied Bruce sheepishly, while he covered a hand over his face.

"You ran off without even saying goodbye."

Bruce stared at a dismantled Gyro stand before he looked back the Ironman.

"Sorry. I tend to do that." Bruce made a wave with his hand in Tony's direction.

"Besides I think you got the knight and shining armor thing covered."

Tony smiled at Bruce with a tilt of his head. Bruce tried to smile back but it turned into more of a grimace.

"But really, thanks for the whole um—saving me thing" Tony said, as he slapped Bruce on the back.

"To be honest, I don't even remember saving you and it wasn't really me anyway. The other guy seems to have taken a liking to you." Bruce cleaned his glasses with the fabric of his shirt before putting them back into the front pocket of his shirt.

Somewhere in the distance a car alarm went off.

"So where are ya headed buddy?" Tony asked as he took a seat next to Bruce.

"Away." Bruce went back to looking at his hands.

"So like third world country away or like right next door to me away?" Tony said with a smirk.

Bruce turned his head towards Tony.

"Well I was leaning towards the former, Mr. Stark."

"Stay with me. Don't you get tired of wandering around all the time? I've got loads of fun toys that will keep a mind like yours occupied."

"Thanks—thank you Tony but I can't. There's something I have to take care of," the sound of a bus coming to a stop interrupted Bruce's thoughts.

"So secretive, Doctor Banner." Tony said as he stood with Bruce. Bruce picked up his small duffel bad and took a couple of steps towards the bus.

Bruce turned to look at Tony. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it.

"This is where you say, 'Oh Tony what ever will I do without your brilliant and charming wit,'" Tony said in a high-pitched voice.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. With a half wave towards Tony he went on the large bus.

Tony watched the large bus take Bruce away.

"I don't like secrets," Tony said, before his mask flipped back to cover his face. With his hands outstretched towards his sides he soared to the air.

* * *

_To be continued.._


End file.
